filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Dumbo
Dumbo, der in Deutschland auch unter dem Titel Dumbo, der fliegende Elefant gezeigt wurde, ist der vierte abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilm der Walt-Disney-Studios und stammt aus dem Jahr 1941. Er beruht lose auf der Geschichte des Elefanten Jumbo. Vorlage war die Geschichte Dumbo, the Flying Elephant (1939) von Helen Aberson und Harold Pearl. Der Film erhielt 1942 einen Oscar in der Kategorie Beste Filmmusik und wurde außerdem für den Song „Baby Mine“ in der Kategorie Bester Song nominiert. Nachdem die beiden vorhergehenden Disney-Filme Pinocchio und Fantasia nicht die Gewinnerwartungen des Studios erfüllt hatten, versuchte man bei Dumbo deutlich weniger kostenintensiv zu arbeiten, was sich nicht zuletzt in der vergleichsweise kurzen Spieldauer des Films widerspiegelt. Handlung Jetzt trägt die volle Schnee und Regen auf Störche sind Der Tierpark in allen tierischen Freunde in nächster Morgen im Zug und Wagen auf Herr Storch auf dem Beutel in Auf Zug und Kutschen in Storch Auf Es Ist Freunde Frau Jumbo Auf Dumbo Ist der Zug-und Kutschen an Land in Tunnel auf sie in Gebäude A Zirkus-Zelt auf der Wache auf der ganze Zirkus heraus Jungen im Wagen auf der Maus ist die Nacht am Zirkus nach Master in Schlafsäcke Geschichte auf ihm schließen im Circus auf ihm schließen in den Elefanten auf Zug-und Kutschen auf sie in Clowne auf Dumbo in Maus Auf Frau Jumbo am Schöpflöffel auf die Clowne befinden der Flasche Auf Dumbo im Trinkwasser ist auf der Ballonen auf dem Elefanten auf die Krähen ist der Erzähler seine keine Ratten auf es könnte fliegende Elefant am vor einer langen Zeit im Circus auf Dem Clowns im auf sie in dem Haus auf der Elefanten-Magazin in den Zug und Die Wagen seiner Frau Jumbo Auf Den Ende Krähen Film Abenteuer. Deutsche Synchronisation Es existieren zwei deutsche Synchronfassungen. Die erste entstand 1952 anlässlich der deutschen Erstaufführung im Verleih der RKO. Bei der heute stets zu hörenden deutschen Synchronfassung handelt es sich um die anlässlich der Wiederaufführung im Jahr 1976 von Heinrich Riethmüller erstellte Version. Auszeichnungen * 1942 – Oscar für Frank Churchill und Oliver Wallace für die beste Musik * 1947 – Auszeichnung beim Filmfestival von Cannes als bester Zeichentrickfilm Kritiken Medien VHS, DVD, Blu-ray * Dumbo. VHS März 1995. * Dumbo. (Disney Classics Erstausgabe, DVD) 24.Februar 1999. * Dumbo (Special Collection). Walt Disney Home Video, VHS 2001. * Dumbo. Blu-ray, DVD 2010. * Dumbo Special Collection. DVD 2011. Soundtrack * Walt Disney's Dumbo. Classic Soundtrack Series. Walt Disney Records, Burbank 1997, Nr. 60949-7. Literatur * Helen Aberson: Dumbo, the Flying Elephant. Mit Illustrationen von Harold Pearl. Roll-a-Book 1939. * Walt Disney (Begründer): Dumbo. Walt Disney classics, No. 1. Deutsch von Gudrun Smed. F. Schneider, München 1991, 97 S., ISBN 3-505-04604-3. * Leonard Maltin: The Disney Films. 3. Auflage, 384 S. Hyperion, New York 1995, ISBN 0-7868-8137-2. * Elmar Biebl, Dirk Manthey, Jörg Altendorf et al.: Die Filme von Walt Disney. Die Zauberwelt des Zeichentricks. 2. Auflage, 177 S. Milchstraße, Hamburg 1993, ISBN 3-89324-117-5. * Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston: Disney Animation. The Illusion of Life. 575 S. Abbeville Press, New York 1981, ISBN 0-89659-698-2. * Christopher Finch: Walt Disney. Sein Leben – seine Kunst (Originaltitel: The Art of Walt Disney. From Mickey Mouse to the Magic Kingdoms). Deutsch von Renate Witting. (Limitierte Exklusivausgabe.) Ehapa-Verlag, Stuttgart 1984, 457 S., ISBN 3-7704-0171-9, (aktuelle englischsprachige Ausgabe: The Art of Walt Disney. From Mickey Mouse to the Magic Kingdoms. Abrams, New York 2004, 504 S., ISBN 0-8109-4964-4). Einzelnachweise Weblinks * http://www.script-o-rama.com/movie_scripts/d/dumbo-script-transcript-disney-elephant.html * * Übersicht über die Filmmusik-Veröffentlichungen bei Soundtrack-Collector (engl.) * [http://duckipedia.de/index.php5?title=Dumbo Dumbo in der Duckipedia] * http://www.trickfilmstimmen.de/features/dumbo.htm Kategorie:Filmtitel 1941 Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Musicalfilm Kategorie:Fiktiver Elefant